Amores y Dificultades
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Porque en el amor y la guerra todo se vale. ¿Eso cuenta cuando estas en un peligroso misterio? Patricia y Eddie estaban más felices en su relación todo normal, hasta que llega una misteriosa chica rubia, alguien que molestara mucho a Patricia. No soy dueña de HOA.


Capítulo 1: Un nuevo y último año

Un nuevo año había empezado en la casa Anubis. Todos los residentes de la casa, se estaban saludando felices afuera de la casa.

Justo en ese momento llego un taxi, del cual salió una linda rubia y bien vestida, todos pensaron que su mente les estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no, si era de verdad lo que miraban.

-¡Hola!- grito feliz Amber por ver de nuevo sus amigos.

Amber extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y a Sibuna, así que decidió volver a la casa Anubis, venía con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, en la cintura tenía una cinta de color fucsia y para terminar una zapatillas blancas con flores rosadas y con el cabello suelto, Amber se veía hermosa.

Fabian, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, KT, Alfie (Algo nervioso por volver a verla) y hasta Willow, la saludaron felices. Amber había sentido raro a Alfie, pero no dijo nada, después de todo ya no son novios, por ahora.

-Pero ¿Por qué volviste Amber?- pregunto Fabian después de los saludos.

-Los extrañaba mucho chicos, además en esa escuela todas son tontas, si vieran lo difícil que es ser la más inteligente de ahí- explico dramáticamente Amber –Bien ahora cuéntenme quienes son la nuevas parejas- pregunto Amber.

-Bueno hay, Peddie, Mabian, Jeroy y Wilfe- respondió Willow feliz, aunque dudo un poco al decir lo último.

-Qué bueno que no olvidaron, como se combina los nombres- dijo Amber feliz y algo sorprendida por la nueva novia de Alfie.

Todos rieron. Siguieron platicando afuera aun de la casa, pero Patricia no le ponía mucha atención, está feliz de volver a ver a Amber, pero se preguntaba dónde estaba Eddie, el cual aún no llegaba. Esta vez su relación si había aguantado el verano y las vacaciones, su relación seguía igual, con sus sarcasmos e insultos entre ellos, todo perfecto.

En eso llego un taxi, del cual salió Eddie, Patricia se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios, mientras Eddie le respondía gustoso.

-Hola Yacker- saludo Eddie a Patricia después del beso.

-Hola Wesley- le saludo de vuelta Patricia.

Y así todos en la casa Anubis se saludaron, felices por volver a verse.

Ya cuando todos estaban en la sala, después de comer y desempacar, estaban completamente aburridos, además que Victor no estaba en la casa, dijo que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer.

Eddie y Patricia estaban en el sofá grande, Patricia tenía sus piernas encima de Eddie, mientras Eddie estaba jugando en su celular.

Fabian y Mara estaban hablando de libros, lo cual de verdad aburría más a los presente de la sala.

Jerome y Joy estaban abrazados en el mueble, mientras Joy jugaban aburrida con los dedos de Jerome, y Jerome acariciaba el cabello de Joy.

Alfie y Willow estaban hablando de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, pasando el momento.

KT y Amber, estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia alguna, pero a veces la mirada de Amber se dirigía en Alfie, el cual de verdad estaba feliz con Willow.

-Bien, ¿saben qué? Ya me aburrí, así que juguemos VERDAD O RETO- grito feliz Amber.

-Si- todos aceptaron la invitación de Amber.

Quitaron la mesa de café e hicieron un círculo en la alfombra, cogieron una botella de refresco vacía, para el juego.

-Bien yo empiezo- dijo Amber girando la botella.

La botella cayo en Patricia, quien maldijo por lo bajo, sabía que si escogía verdad, Amber preguntaría por su relación con Eddie y eso no lo quería, así que solo puede escoger reto.

-¿Verdad o Reto Patty?- dijo feliz y deseosa Amber, porque escogiera verdad Patricia.

-Reto- respondió Patricia.

En el rostro de Amber se le vio la desilusión, pero después se volvió como cuando hace una travesura.

-Bien, te reto que lleves ropa femenina y rosada toda la semana, empezando desde ahora- dijo Amber feliz.

Patricia la fulmino con la mirada, "rubia del demonio" pensó antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Amber se llevó a Patricia y cuando regresaron, Patricia tenía un vestido corto rosado de encaje, unos tacones rosados y un broche para el cabello también rosado. Eddie pensó que se veía muy linda, pero aun así no aguanto la risa. Patricia se sentó junto a Eddie y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Hey, eso dolió- se quejó Eddie sobándose donde lo golpeo Patricia.

-Para que no te burles de mi Wesley- dijo Patricia, provocando la risa de los chicos –Bien me toca- dijo Patricia cortando la risa y girando la botella, la cual cayo en Fabian.

-¿Verdad o Reto?- pregunto Patricia.

-Reto- contesto Fabian.

Patricia pensó un buen reto, uno de verdad difícil para él, cuando al fin se le ocurrió una idea.

-Te reto a no leer ningún libro en toda esta semana- reto Patricia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fabian se puso triste y maldijo por haber escogido reto, hubiera sido más fácil, verdad.

-Eso es injusto, pero de acuerdo, solo leeré para la tarea- contesto Fabian algo triste.

Fabian giro la botella, la cual cayó esta vez en Amber.

-Reto, no soy gallina- respondió Amber antes que le preguntara Fabian.

-Bien te reto a no vestirte a la moda, durante esta semana- dijo Fabian.

-QUE… NOOOO- se quejó Amber casi en la histeria.

-Te toca hacerlo, después de todo es un reto que no puedes rechazar- dijo con una sonrisa malvada Patricia.

Amber se cruzó de brazos molesta y asintió con la cabeza. Ya el juego no les pareció muy divertido a tres personas, mientras los otros presentes, se reían por sus rostros y sus quejas.

-De acuerdo otra vez me toca- dijo algo feliz Amber, pero aun triste por su reto.

Amber le dio una vuelta a la botella, que cayó en KT.

-¿Verdad o Reto?- pregunto con voz cantarina Amber.

-Umm… Verdad- dijo no muy decidida KT.

Amber no sabía que pregunta hacer para KT, pues apenas y la conoce, después de unos segundos, los cuales los otros presentes se aburrieron, supo que verdad era perfecta para KT.

-¿Quién es el chico más lindo de la habitación?- pregunto Amber, con mucha curiosidad.

-Mmm… Eddie- respondió con sinceridad KT.

Patricia se enojó por dentro, pero se controló, después de todo KT es solo amiga de Eddie, solo eso ¿verdad? Mientras Eddie solo le sonrió a KT, por su respuesta.

-Ahora me toca- dijo KT rompiendo el silencio incomodo de la sala.

KT giro la botella y cayó en Mara, quien no sabía que escoger, verdad no le gusta, pues le preguntara algo de su vida, mientras reto, los están haciendo muy difíciles, ah bueno tocara reto.

-Reto- dijo con nervios Mara.

-Te reto a besar a Fabian, durante 3 minutos- dijo KT sin muchas ideas.

Amber aprovecho eso para traer su cámara. Mientras Mara beso a Fabian algo con nervios, pues no le gustaba que la miraran tan fijamente. Cuando termino el beso, se dio cuenta que Amber los había grabado.

-AMBER- regaño Mara molesta.

-Momento Mabian- dije feliz Amber viendo el video que ella misma grabo.

Mara se puso roja de la vergüenza, pero se tranquilizó cuando Fabian le agarro la mano, dándole apoyo.

-Te toca Mara- dijo Eddie, para que continuara el juego.

Mara giro la botella y cayó en Jerome, el cual no le importo, escoger verdad o reto.

-¿Verdad o Reto?- pregunto Mara ya tranquila.

-Reto- contesto Jerome.

-Te reto a no mirarte en el espejo durante toda la semana, ah y ni siquiera para arreglarte- dijo Mara con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡QUE!- se quejó Jerome.

Todos rieron por la actitud de Jerome, por algo tan estúpido.

-No tienes opción- dijo Mara encogiéndose de hombros.

Jerome se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño, Joy lo beso para tranquilizarlo, y el con eso se quedó quieto.

Jerome giro la botella, ya que a él le tocaba y esta cayó en Eddie.

-Reto- dijo rápidamente Eddie.

-Te reto a besar a Patricia durante 15 minutos- dijo Jerome con picardía.

-Oh no, claro que no- dijo indignada Patricia –No lo besare solo por un tonto juego- término Patricia enojada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Patty, Mara lo hiso y eso que ella es muy penosa, ahora te toca a ti- dijo con malicia Amber.

-Además él es tu novio no tiene nada de malo, pero si quieres, entonces que bese a KT- dijo Jerome sonriendo.

Patricia se enojó por lo que dijo Jerome, claro que no quiere que otra lo bese y menos KT, pero tampoco quería que la vieran besarse con Eddie, después de todo es su vida personal con Eddie. Patricia suspiro y jalo a su novio hacia ella, Eddie le correspondió el beso al instante. Patricia paso sus brazos por el cuello de Eddie, mientras él tenía sus manos en la cintura de Patricia.

Al principio el beso fue delicado y tierno, pero después Patricia quería más, Eddie pareció leer su mente, porque paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Patricia, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, Patricia se lo concedió feliz, y así empezó una danza de pasión con sus lenguas, recorriendo las bocas del otro. Después de unos minutos Eddie paro de besarla, para hacer un camino de besos, desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. Eddie quería probarla, sentir su delicada piel, quería más de Patricia, el sin pensarlo mucho chupo un poco del cuello de Patricia. Mientras Patricia estaba disfrutando de los besos de Eddie, cuando sintió que Eddie estaba chupando su cuello, entero sus manos en los hombros de Eddie y se mordió el labio inferior, para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa y placer. Eddie volvió a los labios de Patricia y ella lo beso con gusto.

Ellos podían seguir así para siempre, se habían olvidado de los otros presentes, apenas sus labios se encontraron. Pero lastimosamente pararon cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta. Patricia y Eddie se separaron, al instante.

-Yo dije 15 minutos, no 20- comento Jerome riendo.

Patricia se puso un poco roja, que boba fue al llevarse por la pasión, pero toda la culpa la tiene Eddie, por ser tan buen besador.

-Bueno no te quejes, hicimos el reto perfecto- dijo Eddie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y yo lo tengo todo en video. Súper momento Peddie- dijo Amber alzando su mano, la cual tenía una cámara de video.

-¿QUE? ¡DAME ESA CAMARA!- grito furiosa Patricia.

-¡Nooo!- grito Amber levantándose del suelo.

Amber salió corriendo hacia arriba, Patricia la persiguió, quería esa cámara, para borrar ese video, si no después esa rubia tendrá cosas de su vida, además no quiere que vuelvan a ver ese momento de "debilidad con el idiota de Eddie" como ella misma lo llama.

Mientras abajo todos estaban muertos de la risa. Eddie negó con la cabeza divertido, que puede decir, le encanta las locuras de su novia.

-Deberíamos continuar, ellas demoraran- aconsejo Eddie.

Todos asintieron y Eddie giro la botella, la cual esta vez cayó en Willow.

-Verdad- dijo Willow antes que preguntara Eddie.

-¿Quién de toda la casa Anubis te cae mal?- pregunto Eddie con curiosidad.

-Oh esa es fácil- empezó Willow feliz –Nadie- termino aplaudiendo como niña pequeña.

-Es imposible, al menos alguien que no te agrade- dijo Jerome sorprendido por la respuesta de Willow.

-Haber… mm… No- dijo sonriendo Willow.

Todos los presentes rodaron los ojos, excepto Alfie. Esta vez Willow giro la botella y cayó en Joy. Justo cuando Willow le iba a preguntar "Reto o Verdad" a Joy, llegaron Amber y Patricia, esta última con cara enojada, mientras Amber más feliz que nunca.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Eddie a Patricia cuando esta se sentó a su lado.

-Que la rubia esa, supo cómo esconder la cámara, ahora no sé dónde está- respondió Patricia aun enojada.

-Tranquila Yacker, Amber no hará nada con ese video- consoló Eddie a su novia.

Eddie le dio un beso para tranquilizarla y le sonrió, Patricia se tranquilizó un poco.

-SON LAS DIEZ EN PUNTO; TIENEN 5 MINUTOS EXSACTOS Y DESPUES QUIERO OIR UN ALFIRER CAER- grito Victor a penas llego a la casa de Anubis.

Todos se fueron a su dormitorio algo triste por no poder terminal el juego. Mañana empezara las clases así que tenían que levantarse temprano, además este era su último año en la casa de Anubis.

Todos en la casa Anubis apenas tocaron sus almohadas quedaron en un profundo sueño. Mañana sería un gran día para ellos.

Mientras en la sala de estar, una grande neblina negra apareció de repente, y de ella salió un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era alto, musculoso y de tez blanca, tenía unos ojos azules atrayentes y vestía como egipcio antiguo y en la cabeza tenía una máscara dorada, que le tapaba todo el rostro, pero los ojos no. La mujer era algo baja, delgada y de tez blanca, tenía los ojos de color verde y cabello negro como la noche el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía un vestido blanco largo y sencillo, con un cinturón y joyas doradas por algunas partes de su cuerpo, y en la cabeza tenía una corona de oro con dos serpientes en ella.

Los dos indebidos eran muy lindos, pero no parecían de esa época, ellos se vieron entre si y después sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

**Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gusto mi nueva historia? Resulta que esta historia la hice para mi hermana menor, es un Peddie 100% este capítulo lo cuenta una tercera persona, pero los siguiente no. Esta es mi primera historia Peddie, así que quiero que me digan mis errores para mejorarlos en un futuro.**

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Alba que me convención en publicarlo, la verdad yo no lo pensaba hacer, pero bueno ella me convención y aquí está.**

**Antes de irme les diré que esto es después de la tercera temporada del el misterio de Anubis, pero antes de la película, de echo lo de la película nunca pasara.**

**Saludos Melisa.**


End file.
